Fanon:Heylin Restart
Heylin Restart is a Jack-centric Xiaolin Showdown fancomic written by JoyfulOmens |Chapters = Ongoing|Previous = Xiaolin Chronicles|Image = }} | Author = | Rating = } }} | Editor = | Run = | Previous = | Next = | Related = | related = }} Plot Chapters Characters Locations Shen Gong Wu Reception }} }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Plot Time waits for no man. Realizing his path to world domination has been lost over the years, evil genius Jack Spicer decides it’s time for a change – starting with himself. Specifically, his past self. Heylin Restart follows the journey of an older Jack Spicer as he uses his mechanical prowess and the power of the Shen Gong Wu to alter his own history, and everyone else's by association. This series, originally intended to be a longer arcing story, has since developed into a collection of short comics showing how the Xiaolin world is changed by Jack existing in the past. Read the Story Heylin Restart Comic # 'Turning Back the Clock' ''Jack realizes his lot in life and decides to change it. # Change of Plans Jack becomes the change he wanted in the world 2016 Comic No longer updating, the comic is being edited and reposted at a different location as linked above. However the old version will be remaining online for archival purposes. Main Chapters # [http://heylin-restart.thecomicseries.com/comics/2/ Turning Back the Clock] Jack realizes his lot in life and decides to change it. # A Single Step The adventure begins again. # Between a Mime and a Hard Place A new member joins the Spicer team. # Down Time and Divas A not so shocking development. # The Katnappe's Out of the Bag Wuya gets her just desserts and the Tiger Claws are lost. # No Free Evil Jack and Jianyu have plans, Jianyu hires a temp # Dissension from the Wind Jianyu makes a social call, not all the monks approve # Three's a Crowd, Nine's a... Omi's a little off, Jianyu tries to help # Night of the Sapphire Dragon ''Jianyu obtains a mysterious new wu'' Intermissions # Change of Plans Jack becomes the change he wanted in the world # Who Are You? Jianyu asks a big question # Pudding Quest Jianyu's evil blossoms, Jack is so proud # Lullaby Time for little geniuses to go to sleep # A Cup Of Tea Even time-traveling Evil-Geniuses need a confidant # Welcome to Dragon School Jianyu escapes public schooling # First Best Friends Jianyu makes a friend, Omi does as well # Monkeying Around Jianyu learns of the Shen Gong Wu Extra Reading Short Stories Short stories that are canon to the Heylin Restart AU * Welcome to Dragon School Jianyu escapes public schooling Spin Offs Fanfiction based off or inspired by the Heylin Restart AU. * Delicious Gold Jianyu gets a present and decides to share it with his best friend. St. Patrick's Day drabble. Characters Protagonists Jack Spicer–Age 29 at the comic's start, Jack had been trying for many years to prove himself and gain the respect of his once evil idol, Chase Young. Finally seeing that was no longer a possibility, Jack set out to change things with the Sands of Time. Entering his own past, he raises his child self behind his own parent's backs in an attempt to prepare Jianyu for the future the best he can. Jianyu Spicer–Jack's younger self, a cheerful and somewhat spoiled kid. Jianyu strives to be just like his Dad, and make him proud. Despite his time spent learning at the Xiaolin Temple, his sheltered life has lead to him not recognizing the true danger of situations without Jack around to warn him. He views the Xiaolin/Heylin conflict as a game to play for fun. When things get serious his first instinct is to hide behind Jack. Xiaolin Omi–He was influenced greatly by his childhood friend Jianyu and sticks by his convictions that Jianyu will return to the temple some day. His strength of will is great and he finds it hard to accept or even believe that Jianyu is on the side of Heylin. Kimiko Tohomiko–As a Gamer Girl, and raised by her own nerdy single father, she can spot other fellow nerds and Jianyu is just too obvious. Raimundo Pedrosa–The most suspicious of Jianyu's motives. Clay Baily–The first of the three new Dragons in Training to warm up to Jianyu. Its hard to resist free snacks, even if they do come from a no good, dirty snake. Master Fung–Current master of the Xiaolin Temple, he and Dojo are the only ones privy to Jack's time travel secret. Despite Jack's capacity for villainy, he has caused no harm to the Xiaolin Temple in this timeline, thus Master Fung remains nonjudgmental in their interactions. Heylin Wuya–After all her years fighting monks in the past and1500 years sealed in a puzzle box, Wuya has never before met any being she so utterly despised more than Jack Spicer. Team Spicer Le Mime–Jack can't shake that he knows more than he should. Luckily for Jack, Le Mime is too invested in helping them this time around to annoy him to much with mimey antics. Gigi–Attempts to take over the world not withstanding, Jack did remember his plant buddy fondly. Old Timeline Chase Young–Due to the lack of his Lao Mang Lone soup, Chase has grown increasingly volatile in his actions. Actions which unfortunately seem to always target a certain red-headed evil genius. Omi–The last of the Xiaolin Monks still living at the temple full time. Omi has taken up the role of not only guarding the temple and the Shen Gong Wu vault, but keeping a worried eye on the self-depreciating Jack Spicer. Aside from training to stay in form, Omi's most common task is patching up Jack from his latest attempt to fight Chase Young. Locations Active Comic Heylin Restart is hosted on Smackjeeves 2016 Comic [http://heylin-restart.thecomicseries.com/ Heylin Restart]'' is hosted on ComicFury (discontinued)'' [http://heylin-restart-esp.thecomicseries.com/ Heylin Restart En Español]'' en ComicFury (discontinued)'' Social Media Heylin-Restart on Tumblr JoyfulOmens on Tumblr Other Patreon–Support the comic artist to keep the story going. Redbubble–Another way to support the comic artist and get some merchandise while you're at it Milestones Milestones were predetermined goals the authors wished to attain for the Heylin Restart comic in it's original run in 2016. Upon completion, each Milestone was rewarded with things varying from small treats to additional page posts each month. Milestones are no longer used for Heylin Restart, the team now uses Patreon goals for all stories. Completed Milestones Holidays Having to raise a child, Jack ends up inventing several fun holidays for himself and Jianyu which had been celebrated on the Heylin Restart Tumblr page during the first comic run. Category:Fanon Category:Stories (fanon)